a sweet sasusaku fic AKA cherry blossoms
by SaNdEr-ThE-rUbBeR-bAnDeR
Summary: The most pathetic SasuSaku written ages ago. Only read if you want to throw up. Would be deleted if not for severe threats from siblings.
1. Default Chapter

Ok Hello this time just a boring disclaimer  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own naruto or anyone else  
  
What a boring disclaimer ok this is a one-shot sasusaku  
  
Sasuke wlked down the path to his medium sized white house. He didn't understand the purpose of a big house but he liked to live comfortably. Since he knew Sakura was following he didn't walk to his house but in a different direction. He finlly stopped at the Ramen bar. He looked around as usual naruto was here eating ramen with................Hinata? hmm. Sasuke sat on a chir and started thinking about sakura he was feeling very strange. Every time he shook it off and tried o concentrate on revenge her smiling face popped up in his mind. What was her problem anyway it was all her fault that he couldn't concentrate on Itachi. If only he could stop thinking about her  
  
Just then sakura came in panting she stoppped for aminute to catch her breath then she walked over to sasuke. "er Sasuke-kun I know your probably very irritated that Im even here I understand I just wanna tell yu imm gonna leave you alonenow K? Im sorry for botering you" she ran out of the bar "sakura,. Wait!! Sasuke yelled after her, too late. Then he noticed the bar was quiet and everyone was staring at him.after a moments silence sasuke said "what are you looking at? "he finishd his ramen and left the bar.  
  
Sakura's thoughts tormented her and Inner sakur wasn't any helpeither.  
  
Inner sakura: Why did you do that!!  
  
Sakura: I didn't do anything wrong!! I only did what hes been wanting me to do for ages, leave him alone.  
  
Inner Sakura: but why!!!  
  
Sakura: because,...... Iwas thinking if I cant just stop chasing him for his sake then my love for him is entirely selfish  
  
Inner sakura: don't be stupid its not too late you can still go back  
  
Sakura: NO! Leave me alone!!  
  
Inner sakura : fine, but don't come crying to me!  
  
Sasuke was upset now he understood his emotions and she had left him, given up on him. Argh sakura couldn't you have had a little more faith? He calmed himself down there was only one thing to do  
  
Haha!!! A cliffie!! I guess its not a one-shot after all only because Im out of time g2g!! - don't forget to review!! 


	2. sasusaku

you are sooo right that is sort of stupid isn't it?? I'll fix it 1st chance I get well maybe not, but I will  
  
fix it.  
  
sorry about the really short chapter I was on a time limit cuz I wasn't at home and the stupid  
  
computer over was well..... stupid. - anyways here's chapter 2!!  
  
Damn! where'd she go?! calm down Sasuke you're not acting yourself. He calmed even if he  
  
found sakura how was he supposed to tell her.... tell her. everything. He'd save those worries for  
  
after he found her and continued searching, jumping over bushes, ducking under branches , etc. he  
  
just kept looking. (A/N: Just keep looking, Just keep looking, Just keep looking,looking,looking.)  
  
Sakura was sitting on a tree stump deep in the forest. "Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry"  
  
she gave a sad smile. All I've ever done was be a nuisance. but now............" suddenly her  
  
expression changed to one of grim determination." no matter what happens I will help you to the  
  
outer limits of my ability." she suddenly stood and turned her head to face the sky "I understand  
  
that you will never see me as I see you....................." flashbacks ran through her head "Sasuke-  
  
kun! will you..." "Sasuke-kun don't use your sharingan anymore!!..........." "Sasuke-kun" "Sasuke-  
  
kun" "Sasuke-kun!!" ........."It doesn't matter to you you're just being nosy" she looked down. "but I  
  
will, o anything to help you" defeated from her sudden outburst and determined vow, she fell to the  
  
ground crying. "Sasuke-kun...."  
  
Continuing to look for Sakura his thoughts tortured him. "I should have told her the minute I knew I  
  
shouldn't have let her leave....did she really mean that?..........does she really not care about me  
  
anymore? It doesn't matter I've got to find her !' he sped up and ended up in a clearing with just one  
  
tree in the middle. And way up at the top kakashi was reading his usual perverted book. Sasuke  
  
stared up at him ready to go on. Suddenly Kakashi spoke" If you're looking for Sakura she went that  
  
way" he said pointing." She yelled something about you and not wanting to be a nuisance and then,  
  
she started crying, yare, yare what's wrong with girls these days?" not even listening to the rest of  
  
kakashi's blah he ran in the direction Kakashi indicated.  
  
Sakura just stared at the ground letting the tears fall. she didn't even notice that the rabbit that was  
  
sitting next to her was gone, or that there were two shoes in front of her. Suddenly the person sat  
  
down in front of her and she noticed it was Sasuke. 'damn!! I wanted to show him that I can be  
  
strong and help him!! but now I screwed it up with my crying' she hurriedly wiped away her tears.  
  
"sa-sasuke-kun" She stuttered. "Sakura,.er.what are you doing here?" He asked not knowing how to  
  
start a conversation. 'how am I going to say this I have to tell her, but how?!' "I was thinking" she said  
  
looking down embarrased.'dont lie, you baka he knows you were crying! Wait a minute why is he  
  
even here normally he wouldn't even care' "Sakura, I-"he tried to say "Sasuke-kun I - Im sorry, I'll  
  
leave you alone now and I'll try to help in any way I can" She stood up and tried to leave but he  
  
suddenly grabbed her hand. "Don't!! I - I need you!! " 'what?' she suddenly turned around her eyes  
  
wide. "na- nani?" "I, I swore I would kill him, my brother, I made myself an avenger and made that  
  
my sole purpose for living. So I had no time or interest to mind your ...feelings or naruto's  
  
rivalry" She just stood there to shocked to speak. the cherry blossom trees blew in the wind. and the  
  
wind whistled gently. It was almost impossible to believe, was she, was she ....dreaming? or was  
  
sasuke really saying all those heart-warming things to her? "Sakura I -"  
  
she kneeled in front of him as he was still sitting down and took his hand in hers. To her surprise he  
  
gripped her hand tighter, but still didn't look at her face. "Sasuke-kun I, I understand " he looked up  
  
at her smiling face and smiled 'yes she would , she would understand' smiling he took her hand  
  
and they stood up. They happily walked back together. hand in hand , heart with heart.  
  
A/N: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! KAWAII!! What do you think?! was it too OOC? I love Sasuke-kun plz review and tell me!! 


End file.
